wardensvigilfandomcom-20200214-history
Marius Whitby
Character Profile Marius's profile can be found here . Current Threads Current threads and requests can be found here Quick Facts *Name: Marius Whitby *Birthdate: 16 Cloudreach, 9:03 *Class: Rogue (dual-wielding) *Occupation: Grey Warden *Former occupation: Thief *Relationship status: Widower *black and white art created by merwild *color art created by psdo Changes to Profile *Marius's mother, Anne, moved to Amaranthine following the death of her husband, Robert. Shortly before Marius's wife Sybil fell ill and passed away, Anne moved to Redcliffe. She regrets moving so far from her son, but it made it easier for Marius to leave Amaranthine and join the wardens. *On 8 Justinian 34 Dragon, Marius became a Grey Warden after he underwent the Joining and survived. Relationships with Other Characters *Marius met and fell in love with Sybil, a cook at the keep. They were married in a small ceremony, and spent many happy days together until a sudden illness claimed Sybil's life in 34 Dragon. *Guard-Captain Penelope Bridge broke his nose the first time he talked to her. On 18 Harvestmere, Marius was forced to reveal his thieving past to her. She did not fire him, and he's working hard to gain her trust again. *Marius and Adara Carey met soon after he came to Vigil's Keep. During a night of drunkeness, Marius proclaimed she was an honorary Whitby and admitted he considers her to be his sister. *When Marius first arrived in Amaranthine, he stopped at a seedy bar and had a bit of drunken fun with a women he'd just met. He stole her purse and woke up with her knickers around his neck. On 26 Harvestmere, he discovered that woman was none other than Kahrin Quirke , an acquaintance at the Keep. The two have since struck up a friendship. *Marius met Carver Hawke the night he caught his old friend Lucia breaking into the storeroom. The two seem to get along alright, when Marius isn't talking the big warden's ear off. Random Facts *Marius knew William Thompson (captain of the Maker's Mast) when Will was a young thief in Denerim. They haven't seen each other in many years. *He likes to talk. A lot. Sometimes it gets him into trouble, but he does it anyway. *Marius is a little self-conscious of his large nose, especially now that it's been broken a few times. Threads, 32 Dragon 3 Cloudreach, 32 Dragon: Full Service 7 Bloomingtide, 32 Dragon: Itchy Fingers 10 Bloomingtide, 32 Dragon:Dinners and Loners 15 Bloomingtide, 32 Dragon (afternoon): A Lazy Afternoon 15 Bloomingtide, 32 Dragon (evening):I Think I'm Ready Now 15 Bloomingtide, 32 Dragon (late evening):Somebody Get Me a Healer (directly follows I Think I'm Ready Now) 21 Bloomingtide, 32 Dragon: Once More, With Healing 3 Justinian, 32 Dragon:Alright for Fighting 11 Solace, 32 Dragon: The Evil Dead 13 Solace, 32 Dragon: Different Yet the Same End of Firstfall, 32 Dragon: Sons and Mothers (letter) 13 Haring, 32 Dragon: No Surprises, Please Threads, 33 Dragon 3 Kingsway, 33 Dragon: The Merry Penny 5 Kingsway, 33 Dragon: Somebody Please Put Baby in the Corner 12 Kingsway, 33 Dragon: Right on the Nose 15 Kingsway, 33 Dragon: A Fairy Story 15 Kingsway, 33 Dragon: Slumber Party (directly follows A Fairy Story) 26 Kingsway, 33 Dragon: Right in the Kisser 28 Kingsway, 33 Dragon: Back in Town 29 Kingsway, 33 Dragon: All the Small Things 5 Harvestmere, 33 Dragon: Thieves Like Us 10 Harvestmere, 33 Dragon: Nobody Said It Was Easy 18 Harvestmere, 33 Dragon: Don't Care Who's Watching 20 Harvestmere, 33 Dragon: Having These Feels 24 Harvestmere, 33 Dragon: Tubthumping 26 Harvestmere, 33 Dragon: Cat's in the Cradle 28 Harvestmere, 33 Dragon: Just Minding My Own Business 29 Harvestmere, 33 Dragon: Home Sweet Chantry 2 Firstfall, 33 Dragon: Love Will Not Break Your Heart 3 Firstfall, 33 Dragon: Hunky Dory 5 Firstfall, 33 Dragon:The Ecstasy of Sister Batty 7 Firstfall, 33 Dragon: Let's Dance 9 Firstfall, 33 Dragon: You Can Never Go Home Threads, 34 Dragon Before the Wardens leave for Redcliffe: Hate to See Your Heartbreak 20 Bloomingtide, 34 Dragon: Another One Bites the Dust 22 Bloomingtide, 34 Dragon: And We'll All Float On, Okay 25 Bloomingtide, 34 Dragon: The New Guy 1 Justinian, 34 Dragon: Best Laid Plans Gone Awry 8 Justinian, 34 Dragon: Con-Joined 9 Justinian, 34 Dragon: Cereal Killer 10 Justinian, 34 Dragon: Red Jenny and the Five Finger Discount 9 Solace, 34 Dragon: Frock n' Roll AU Threads Marius and Carver's Excellent Adventure Step Right Up Category:Grey Wardens